Tanar'ri living fortress
Colossal Construct (Extraplanar, Chaotic, Evil, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 64d10+80 (432 hp) Initiative: +4 (+0 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 10 ft. (cannot run) AC: 46 (-8 Size, +44 Natural), Touch 2, Flat-footed 46 BAB/Grapple: +48/+87 Attack: 1 claw +64 melee (6d8+23/19-20 plus 1 vile) Full Attack: 6 claws +64 melee (6d8+23/19-20 plus 1 vile) Space/Reach: 30 ft./20 ft. Special Attacks: Summon demons Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, construct traits, blindsight 120 ft., telepathy 100 ft., immune to poison and electricity, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, sonic 10 and fire 20, DR 17/good and adamantine, SR 35 Saves: Fort. +21, Ref. +21, Will +22 Abilities: Str 57, Dex 10, Con -, Int 8, Wis 13, Cha 4 Skills: Listen +36, Spot +37 Feats: Alertness, Area Attack*, Awesome Blow, Boost Spell Resistance*, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (Claw), Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack (Claw), Improved Sunder, Inured to Energy* (Fire), Large And In Charge*, Power Attack, Thick-Skinned*, Vile Natural Attack* (Claw), Weapon Focus (Claw) Epic Feats: Energy Resistance (Sonic), Devastating Critical (Claw), Overwhelming Critical (Claw), Penetrate Damage Reduction (Cold Iron & Silver) Environment: Abyss Organization: Solitary or with guard patrol (3d4 lesser demons) Challenge Rating: 25 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 65-128 HD (Colossal); 129-192 HD (Colossal+) Level Adjustment: - This fortress has demonic motif and its walls are covered with eyes, mouths and clawed limbs. The demons sometimes imbue their fortresses with sentience, possibly altering a lesser fiend to fuse with the fortress. Some planewalkers claimed that the fortress can be overcome by charms or unique diseases. The resident demons often ward certain chambers with teleport ward spells (see below). The fortress does not speak, but understands Abyssal and communicates via telepathy. Combat A tanar’ri living fortress can attack any creature outside or inside itself, rending it to strips with its claws. If it detects alien presences, it can contact all demons within itself and put the fortress on alert. When faced with foes blasting it out of its reach, it typically summons vrocks to deal with airborne pests. Summon Demons (Sp): A tanar’ri living fortress can summon 1d4+1 vrocks 3/day with 80% chance of success. This is equivalent to a 9th level spell. :whatsthis Note (*): Area Attack, Thick-Skinned and Inured to Energy are from Savage Species. Large And In Charge is from Draconomicon. Boost Spell Resistance and Vile Natural Attack are from Book of Vile Darkness. These feats have been accounted for in the stats block above except the following: Vile damage can only be healed in consecrated or hallowed areas. When the fortress hits anyone moving through its threatened square with an attack of opportunity, it can make an opposed Str check (+23 +4 per size difference +1 per 5 damage) to push him 5 ft. backwards and the target can no longer move that round. The fortress can attack a semi-circle area of 20 ft. radius, dealing 2d8+34 damage to all huge or smaller creatures. The fortress suffers -2 to AC and reflex save until its next action. Teleport Ward Abjuration (Wild Magic) Level: Sor/Wiz 6 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. +5 ft. per 2 levels) Target: Five 10 ft. cubes per level Duration: 1 hour/level Save: None SR: Yes; see text This spell is often used by demons to protect their strongholds from infiltrations. It blocks all translocation magic, such as teleport, dimensional door, etc. Those trying to teleport in can try to overcome the ward with their spell resistances, but only at half efficiency. For example, a cornugon has SR 28, but against this spell, its SR is only 14. Whenever the spell is cast, roll 1d% on the following table: 01-10 Spell fails, triggering a wild surge 11-60 Ward affects translocation into and out of the area 61-90 Ward affects only translocation into the area 91-99 Wards affects only translocation out of the area 00 As roll of 11-60, but area also becomes an anti-magic area :whatsthis What’s New: This is a power-up version of the original 15HD living fortress with increased HD/damage, 10 ft. speed instead of no movement, summon vrocks instead of dretches. Category:Constructs